Arashiha Noroiko
History Much of Noroiko's past is either shrouded in mystery, or lost to time. If the blue tiefling were to be asked how she felt about that, she would be rather happy about it. To let dead things lay is her philosophy and her past is nothing short of a cemetery. Still, in the company of friends and intoxicated with her favored poison, many tales of her homeland, family and life prior to Nibiru can be heard. Childhood On the 21st of Lamashan 4582 AR on a particularly stormy night, the accursed daughter of the Arashiha was born. While much of her family saw her birth as an ill omen to their legacy and honor, whether because of the blood they shared or a curiosity for the newborn tiefling's taint, her father was one of the few who saw her as a true member of their clan. Luckily for Noroiko, her father happened to be the head of their small clan. Confined to her quarters and held a prisoner by her own family for most of her early life, the cursed child of the Arashiha would be afforded an upbringing befitting any born to Minkai's samurai caste. Noroiko would see a number of different tutors and educators as she slowly grew over the next three decades, the gift of a prolonged lifespan her blood gave brought with it the curse of a slower development cycle. While subjects such as the arts and proper etiquette were often lost on her regardless of what tutor she received, the young pitborn excelled at martial pursuits. Her tendency towards brutality and rage fueled outburst were noted by many during spars. As early as her teens, her tainted blood's cries for havoc were clear and her father heard its abyssal calling. Though his cursed daughter lacked the beauty and grace of her kin, one could not truly admire a rose if they chose to ignore its thorns. From then on and until she came of age, Noroiko was to be formally trained in the art of war. Whether her skills would come to be of use to her clan during Minkai's prolonged age of peace or not mattered little to her father. His daughter's calling had become clear. Early Adulthood While just what actually inspired Noroiko to pursue a life outside of her homeland, let alone inspired a tiefling so keen to cruelty and her chaos to pursue the path of a Paladin is a secret she has often opted into keeping to herself, what matters is that she had. Whether on an impulse or something more, Far to the West, in lands of never ending winter, the cursed child of the Arashiha found her patron. In the lands of the Linnorm Kings, Noroiko found one of the few mystery cults of Smiad, the Pitiless Dragonslayer. To a young woman used to the comfort and commodities her high birth privileged her, these northern lands were a challenge she truly wasn't ready to take. If not for the barbaric, yet good natured cultists she had traveled so far to find, she would have been yet another pile of buried bones in this frozen wasteland. While they were reluctant at first to take her officially into their ranks, they wouldn't let her simply freeze to death. They offered her refuge, but it wouldn't be until she tamed her own chaotic nature and changed her cruel soul that they would finally initiate her as a new blood in their ranks. Much like everything else in her life that required changing, this process took a lot longer than it needed to. Five years after her arrival, half a decade of being taught lessons in humility and kindness, Noroiko was finally seen as worthy. In a blood ritual best simply described as unusual, the tiefling was inducted into their cult. For three more years she fought with her brothers and sisters. She was taught their traditions and their ways. Pre Nibiru She would have stayed with them until she earned the glory of martyrdom if not for the urging of her brothers and sisters. Spurred on to see more than the wastelands she had grow accustomed to, she eventually left the lands of the Linnorm Kings. Though she traveled to many kingdoms before finally reaching Absalom, it was there she would settle for the majority of her adult life. Noroiko found purpose in the Pathfinder Society as an agent of the Silver Crusade. She found love in the arms of a suli she would eventually marry. Their love eventually planted the seed of her daughter and the decades following Aoi's birth were the happiest she had ever known. The City in the Center of the World had became her true home, though like many that had came before it, she would eventually find her calling elsewhere. The time she spent with her family felt brief compared to the rest of her life, despite those decades being some of the longest she had ever spent in one place. Shortly after Pharasma took her wife's soul, Noroiko bid her farewells to Absalom. The years following were troubled times for her, times that made her question more than just her commitment to Smiad. The tiefling would eventually come to her senses, however. Not too long after the continent of Nibiru happened to appear. Packing her bags and making a final attempt to mend the damaged relationship she had formed with her daughter, she set forth on yet another adventure. She sailed from Absalom and to the newly discovered continent. Whether she will find the honored death she seeks in this new land, or something else entirely has yet to be written. While she has traveled many places since, on the day of her blood oath to Smiad, she swore herself to her patron's war. Until her last breath was drawn, she would hunt her draconic prey. Though this oath was sworn nearly seventy nine years ago, she still holds true to her convictions. Even if her travels have brought with them a new home, love and a family she never felt she truly deserved, she has never forgotten her sworn word to Smiad. For better or worse, Noroiko has always put her divine duties above everything else. Appearance Noroiko is a tall, aging tiefling woman of clear Tian-Min descent. Her complexion is easiest described as blue, though the blue of a clear sky and not of the sea. Atop her head grows thick dark blue hair which seems to be getting longer and messier by the day. When she doesn't pin her hair back into what can only be described as a half-assed bun, it reaches just a little past her shoulder blades. Other than the violet eye color, upturned eyes and other features one would expect of the Tian-Min ethnicity, Noroiko is host to a number of otherworldly features, both demonic and draconic in nature. Onyx ram-like horns sprout from the sides of her head, curving into view. Smooth, interlocking azure scales grow scattered on her cheeks, a telling sign of what one would find when she wasn't hiding herself away underneath her armor. When she smiles, she bares her predatory canines for all to see. Her arms end in large almost draconic claws, presumably sharp enough to cut, perhaps even flay. Her legs follow a similar trend, she stands on talons just as presumably sharp. From her lower back, a scaly spaded tail can usually be seen betraying how she truly feels often to her own dismay. As one might expect from a woman who tends to solve her problems with brawn more than brain, Noroiko is quite fit, though more athletically built than built for power. Despite her weapon of choice and feats of strength, her physique is that of lean and defined muscle. One might be deceived by her lack of bulk on first glance, but the truth of the matter simply is that she doesn't need to build much muscle up to be stronger than others. One of the many perks of an Abyssal heritage. Personality A woman of strong conviction, borderline sadism and a romantic at heart. Noroiko can be difficult for others to feel they truly understand. At her best, the tiefling is almost perpetually cheerful, even when she's drowning herself in ale and recounting troubled stories. It seems a rare time that Noroiko doesn't have at least something to say to about something, even if that something is to a total stranger. She wouldn't call herself a social butterfly, but conversation comes as naturally as smiles and giggles to her. She often plays the fool in such conversations, letting on that she knows far less than she actually does. Though the truth may be that outside of Nibiru, there isn't much she hasn't already seen herself. Nearly a century of experience in the world has left her with aged wisdom. She is very intimate with the feelings of others, so much so that she can often see through the social facades many keep up with relative ease. A double edged sword for her, because if there's one thing she detests most on Golarion, it's those that lie to her face. Above good and evil, the trait she values most in a person is honor. Those who lack it are cowards to their core. At Noroiko's worst, she can be seen as yet another example of the strength the Abyss holds on a pitborn tiefling's mind. Though she learned to muffle the dark urges of her blood long ago, its whispers are still frequently heard during times of stress and excitement. As with many like her, she can't help but derive some small measure of delight in inflicting pain upon others. A subconscious pleasure spreads through her in battle. A desire to maim and break the enemies she beats goading her on. The sadism of her heritage extends past the bloodrages she charges into battle in. At times, Noroiko can come off as bitter and jaded. An unexpected cruelty clawing its way out of her. She often tries her hardest to reserve such draconian outbursts for when she's alone, but more often than not it tends to happen in the company of close friends. While the tiefling is often quick to anger and quick to lash back at her offender, she is even quicker to forgive. It can be hard for others to judge whether Noroiko is truly mad at them, or just having one of her moods. The truth is, more often than not it's just one of those days for her. This pitborn is rarely one to hold a grudge. Relationships Noroiko has met many friends, acquaintances and enemies in her journeys. For simplicity's sake, the most notable in Nibiru will be listed below. Friends * Chil'tah Milvannar - "The second person to greet me off the boat to Abrogail, though I didn't put it together until much later. If a single word could describe Chil'tah, it would be elegance. Might have been what drew me to the good doctor to begin with. She has a good heart, but isn't as brave as she lets on. The 'Dove' knows what failure means if her rebellion goes south, yet she continues to press on. It's admirable, but I don't think half the people involved know the full extent of what they're getting involved in. At least precautions have been made to ensure they're safe if the worst comes.. Had a thing with her in the past. Feel like my lack of control has made things a little awkward between us." * Dongfang Weiming - "The first person to greet me off the boat once I arrived in Abrogail. The one person outside of my cult I've called a brother. Wei's an odd one, but a good odd one. A Shelynite to the letter, for better or worse. Wise beyond his years, yet still so naive. Hates fey, but is just as mischievous as one. A bit of the contradicting type, you know? There is a lot more to him than he tends to share with others. It's sometimes painful to see him smile, knowing what he's hiding underneath it. The bond we share is one of adamantine. I'll be there for my brother, even at his last hour." * Gloria - "A frenemy if I've ever had one. Gloria's a constant reminder of what I could have been if I had never left Minkai. Probably wouldn't have gave up my soul for immortality, but she'll learn how much a long life sucks after her first hundred years.. .. Then again, doubt she'll even notice. Gloria's unwavering loyalty to her foul gods and sisterhood blinds her. Every part of me, both the abyssal side and paladin side agree that I ought to just deal with her sooner than later. Still, I don't feel right cutting down someone I've slain dragons with, let alone someone as young as her. Think we both know it's coming, but until it does.. Gloria's not that bad. Honest to a fault and that loyalty of hers extends further than her patriotism. She's a good friend to have watching your back. When the time comes, at least from my side, there won't be any hard feelings." * Johan Malphur - "First time I saw Johan, he was shooting up a warehouse full of thugs. Didn't know what to make of him. Kinda figured he was just.. You know.. A thug himself. Was about to knock him out and turn the lot of them in to the guard. Turned out he was just a.. Very confused Paladin. Kinda reminded me of how I was when I left my cult behind, you know? Follows the same pantheon as me, though his patron is Ragathiel. The General of Vengeance is a lot different than the Pitiless Dragonslayer, but I try to guide him where I can. At the end of the day, the Lords of the Empyrean are all working towards good in their own way. I just hope he doesn't get caught in zealotry. He's a good kid at heart. Just a little.. Lost." * Kirs'ka Huulmi - "A suli I first met at a bar. Didn't really expect things to go the way they have between us, but I'm glad it has. Fought plenty of battles with her. Cuddled a lot. Brightens up more than a Shelynite come Crystalhue sometimes. It's adorable and reminds me a bit of.. Lokra.. Which makes sense, considering my wife's soul has somehow merged with hers. Kirs'ka's a lot more talk than Lokra, despite not being able to talk at all. There's a lot of fun to be had in riling her up, she'll keep it going until you shut up or you make her shut up. Not as experienced as she lets on. Not as intimidating as she thinks she is, either. Not to me, at least. The woman's working on it though. I'd like to be here with her all the way, too. At least until she finally gets tired of me." * Leonardo Veiar - "My first meeting with Leo was.. Interesting. Drank a bit. Ended up ripping his eye out while Wei helped. Was a great night, but it's still hard to trust him. Don't know if it's the dragon soul he has merged with, but I can't help but feel a little uneasy around him most the time. That said, I've fought plenty battles with him. He's a good ally to have around. Genuinely seems interested in learning about others. Nice guy to kick back and hit a bathhouse with after a difficult day." * Marko Brooks - "One of my oldest living friends. If my cult practiced traditional marriages, he would have been my best man. He actually made the ring I gave Lokra, can you believe that? We were both Pathfinder agents, once upon a time. Worked together more than I can count. A good guy, but cautious to a fault. If we were locked in a room with two doors that said exit, he'd probably want to spend the next hundred years trying to figure out which one to take.. Truth is I'd probably get tired of waiting and drag him through one after the first couple minutes. Hard to believe he decided to come to Nibiru of all places, though not really. As cautious as he is, his curiosity is insatiable. He's a cute drunk." * Markus Eckstein - "Don't often believe in redemption. It's not exactly Smiad's way. Markus, however, is in the group of people I can believe in redemption for. He's been through Hell and came out scarred. Didn't get to know him long before he headed off, but we shared a rare kinship with one another. Despite all the fucked his life seemed by the stories he told me, he kept picking himself up. Don't know if it was from pure stubborn resolve, or because he truly did seek to right the wrongs he wrote. Either way, it was plenty admirable. Hope he's in Absalom by the time I decide to head back home. He's worth paying a visit." * Tethealla - "A friend I didn't entirely expect to make. Tethe can be a bit on the strange side of things. Nothing wrong with that either. Girl is who she is, and who she is, is a little hard to pin down sometimes. She's got a troubled past. It's one I try not to dig into. Has a scary side to her, one that reminds me of my own in a way. Doubt hers is fueled by Abyssal blood, but it's all the same terrifying when it shows. Soft spoken to the point of whispers. Don't think I've ever heard her raise her voice, but I imagine it would be straining for her. I hope one day that she can find peace with whatever troubles her. Until she does, I'll be a friend she can come to, if she needs me." Acquaintances * Grimgore - ".. An orc I've fought more battles than I can recall with, though I can't say he's really a friend, enemy or anything in between. Hardly even talked to the big guy, but I'd like to one day. Seems the honorable type. Far more than a lot of the other people I've met.. One day I'll actually sit down and share a drink with this orc. I vow that to Smiad." Aspirations Noroiko, like many who follow the Pitiless Dragonslayer, hopes to one day live to see the end of the righteous war her patron has tasked her with. If she cannot, then she hopes to take as many of her sacred enemies down with her as she can. This has been her aspiration since she was accepted into the ranks of her cult and it has not changed nearly a century later. More recently, however, she has began to finally realize that such a war cannot be fought alone. Though her original cult lay half a world away, the thought of bringing glory to Smiad's name by continuing their sacred traditions in Nibiru might actually be one that she is capable of. Though the idea of being responsible for more than just her own life is an intimidating one to say the least, she feels she has shied away from such too often in the past before. Category:Characters